After semiconductor chips are fabricated, individual chips may be attached to a leadframe. During the construction of one or more chips on a leadframe, the different thicknesses of chips often create a problem for subsequent processes. This is especially so because with the attachment of chips to a leadframe, both electrical conduction of chips as well as electrical isolation of chips need to be achieved.
The continual problem of constructing chips of different thickness onto a chip-carrier, e.g. a leadframe, has been an accepted processing difficulty.